


The wife's fantasies

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sexual Slavery, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: After a disastrous pool party with his boss, Sasuke and his wife Sakura tell their fantasies and Sakura proposes a plan to Sasuke that involves his idiot boss, not knowing what awaits them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Jugo, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. The fantasies and stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new story involving my favorite ship: Sasuke / Humiliation.  
> It will be a 3-part story, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.  
> I remind you that English is not my mother tongue, I await your comments.

"What a dick!" Sasuke grumbled more to himself than in any attempt to communicate with his wife. His head and neck were craned as he backed the Lexus slowly out of his bosses' circular drive," A first class bona fide Asshole." He felt rather than saw Sakura's eyes upon the side of his face and knew that she would be wearing her amused, impish grin. He did not want to rave about the situation since that would only encourage her but he was fuming.

"He only throws these things to show-off and bully everyone on their only fucking day off. All `goddam' week is not enough for the shit-head. Naruto, what a pretentious prick. I guess Naruto isn't GQ enough. Running around the pool in his obscene fucking Speedo. I wonder if the fuck ever took a breath, trying so fucking hard to display his six pack. Sure, go ahead... spend hours in the gym, asshole... the rest of us are doing all your work for you. What a dick."

While he drove, Sasuke's tirade was as controlled as he was able to keep it. He knew that every line would come back to him with a vengeance. He knew that he was feeding Sakura ideas and ammunition but he couldn't stop himself. He dared not mention Naruto's and Sakura's outrageous flirting: the actual cause of his rage. She would love that and he would hear that throaty, sexy chuckle of hers. She would begin a monologue of her own. One of an entirely different nature than Sasuke's rantings. She would tease him mercilessly for the entire drive home. He knew the routine.

He continued to mull over the pool party replaying both Naruto's and Sakura's outlandish behavior. Yet he only muttered inanely about the dick continuously humiliating his employees. "The only reason someone didn't clock him was that he paid their salaries..." and on and on. That was all he would reveal to his wife. All the while images and phrases of their cavorting flashed across his mind: a touch, a look, a comment, a laugh. His eyes slid over to take in Sakura's long curving legs. They were crossed above the knee and her foot bounced jauntily while he ranted. She was enjoying this completely. She knows what is really driving me insane. Sasuke reflected.

God she looked spectacular today in her red bikini. Her ass had always turned him on...the saucy little creases with their hypnotic winking still sent jolts directly to his cock. The trouble was that they had a similar effect on every man woman and child at the pool.

Sakura's pink hair and greeneyes were attraction enough as far as he was concerned. But that ass, herperky little tits and long legs were a calling card for all: and, who should respond but that dick-head Naruto. He had foreseen this of course. He had been subjected to their little games at other parties but this pool display was by far the worst. Before they arrived Sasuke was sure that the pool party had been arranged so that "the dick" could see Sakura nearly naked and that he could parade about in his orange Speedo. A orange Speedo for fuck sake.

Sasuke continued to call Naruto names out loud and suffer his real agony internally. "No wonder wife number one and wife number two left the prick. Too much of a bully. Too self absorbed. I'll bet Hinata fucks off as well." He hoped that might cool Sakura's jets. "He's no good with women." Sasuke regretted the comment immediately. It was too close to the unspoken topic. He heard the whir of the electric motor within the seat beside him. Sakura reclined into the chair and breathed a luxurious sigh. He knew what was coming. He was agitated. He was excited. He was jealous as hell.

In a sense Sasuke blamed himself. Sakura had come into their marriage a stunning yet reserved girl. Sasuke, because of a strict childhood and adolescence full of rules, it resulted in an adult who was always horny as a rabbit almost forced her into watching his porn collection, forced her into fantasizing aloud for him. It was he who had coerced her into imagining that she was fucking his friend Suigetsu. How would she do him? What would he do to her? He eventually had her fantasize about almost everyone they encountered. It always drove him crazy to hear her do it but his cock would stiffen like a rock and they would have wild sex afterwards. He prodded, goaded and cajoled her into more and more lascivious fantasies. He encouraged her to use the name of her ex-girlfriends. It sent his blood boiling with a powerful admixture of lust and self loathing.

Within months she had surpassed him at the game and she soon came to enjoy both tormenting Sasuke and the exploring her own sexuality intently. He had controlled her in the initial stages but now she played him like a violin. Sasuke had created a monster. One who understood the visceral link between his jealousy and his lust. She delighted in controlling him through his needs. She would force him to endure more and more lurid images as she climaxed repeatedly.

"You could see the outline of his cock in that flimsy swimsuit. You know what Sasuke? I think I could even see where his bulging cock head began. Mmmm." Sakura had changed back into her pleated mini as we left the party. She now flipped up the front of it and was pressing her palm against her protruding mound as she spoke. "And those big weighty nuts. She extended her legs and pushed the balls of her feet against the firewall slightly lifting her ass off the seat."Mmmm, all gift wrapped in that revealing Speedo."She began rubbing her thighs together and languidly ground her ass into the leather seat.

"Well, he was staring blatantly at my cunt and you know that bikini rides up and folds into my pussy. To tell you the truth, Sasuke, I was intentionally sliding forward in my lounge chair I wanted to create a little cameltoe action. A cameltoe: that's what you call it isn't it Sasuke. I'm sure that's right. You are always mooning about cameltoes." She hiked up her panties which hugged her cut provocatively. "Like this Sasuke. You like?

Since he was examining my cameltoe, well I naturally felt justified in ogling his fat dick. I think he shaves his prick because his belly was so smooth and there were no cluster of hairs around his inner thighs. I'd like to watch him do that. I love a tight belly. I saw it growing Sasuke as I stared at it. I was trying to see if there was a little telltale wet spot on the end of his knob. Mmmmm. Wasn't it funny when I winked at him and suggested that he dive in and get that thing er... yourself wet? Remember. I told him it was getting so, so hot around the pool. He understood what I wanted to see and jumped in and splashed about for a few moments. He was back up on that deck in no time standing directly in front of me. Did my mouth water Sasuke? Did I look too hungry? How embarrassing." It had begun. 

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel viciously. There was no way to stop her. "I remember," he spoke through clenched teeth. "Only a fucking faggot would wear a swimsuit like that. What a dick."

"What a dick. You've got that right. With you sitting right there beside me he stood there brazenly with his cock sticking out, pointing it right atme. I think he was almost fully erect. Don't you? Maybe just semi. God I hope just semi hard. I could almost see the veins sticking out of the underside of his shaft. If he let it get fully stiff, I'll bet the head would peek out of the leg of his trunks. Or even up and out of his waistband. That would look so hot. His cock was pushed over to the left. If I close my eyes I can picture it. I can see every detail. Mmmm."

Sakura did indeed close her eyes and worked her hand down her stomach and into her panties. She began to finger herself wantonly.

"Stop it Sakura." Sasuke demanded.

"Stop it? Stop it? You are the one who taught me to fantasy fuck everyone we meet. You are the one who keeps pressing me to fuck another man while you watch. You are the one who loves getting horny and jealous at the same time. So get horny, Sasuke, horny and jealous now. Have you looked down at the raging dick you are sporting at the moment? You want me to do it. You love it."

She was correct on every count and Sasuke's cock strained against his trousers. "That's because you are masturbating beside me." He lied.

"It's because the thought of Naruto sticking that long hot cock inside me drives you crazy and makes you hornier than you've ever been. Remember how you devoured me after the company Christmas party. After Naruto and I danced and cooed all night." She reached over the gear shift and tweaked the head of Sasuke's prick. "You remember that don't you." She smiled that smile at him then eased herself back into the bucket seat. She closed her eyes again.

"Oh Naruto, show it to me baby. Just stick your thumbs in the waistband and flip it down. Down, over your thick cock and heavy balls. Please Naruto. Please. Just let me look at it. Let me touch it. Let me lick that sweet little eye. Stroke it for me baby. Let me see you thrash that splendid cock. Mmmmm Naruto. Yes baby. Yes. Tell me you need to fuck me baby."

He legs were now spread and Sasuke could hear the squishing of her cunt juices as she worked over her clit. "You still want that threesome Sasuke?"

"Not with that cocksucker, I don't now cut it out. What about some of the other guys at the party? Gimme a fucking break Sakura. That bastard bosses me around all day. He fucking loves it. He's a sadistic control freak. He belittles me and everyone else in the firm. I don't even want to hear his shitty name... Naruto for fuck's sake." The truth is that they were about to complete a business of several hundred million, so Naruto forced them to work tirelessly for two months. But they had always had a good work environment and Naruto was a kind and responsible boss, he had an excellent salary and even the pool party should celebrate the success of the business.

She ignored him completely. "Did you see the tight muscular ass on him?" She was slowly tracing circles on her clit. "Mmmm. I'd like you to be behind him watching that hard ass work as he thrust his dick into my cunt. I want you watching his ass, back and leg muscles work as he plows that fuck stick into me. Oh God, I love a tight hard sculpted ass Sasuke."

In spite of himself Sasuke had to reach down and adjust his straining cock. He gave it room to expand. Her last image excited him more than he even admitted to himself. He hoped she had not noticed. But, Sakura noticed everything. She was a maestro.

"Mmmm, you would watch his cock pry my cunt lips open and then see him ram it inside me. Oh yes Naruto fuck my wet cunt. Fuck me hard. Oh that feels so good. Oh baby." Sakura went quiet for a moment enjoying her fantasy. Then she clicked her head round to face Sasuke... "no, no Sasuke. I want you to put his cock in me. I want you to take his dick in your hand and guide it into my cunt. You can spread my cunt open with the fingers of your free hand and stick his hot cock inside me. First you'd rub the head up and down against my swollen clit. Then, whap. You'd slam his engorged cock deep into cunt. Pubic bone against pubic bone. Mmmm." Sakura began to shudder out an orgasm at the thought. She pressed her thighs together and trapped her own hand between her legs. After a few taught seconds she began massaging her cunt again and moaning. Oh Sasuke you have to do it. You have to take his cock and put it in me. Isn't that the hottest thing ever?"

"There is no way I am touching his cock. Are you insane? You want me to handle that asshole's dick. What do you think I am?"

"But baby, what about your Jugo story. Hm? You know your Jugo story. The story you tell about the cottage after graduation."

Sasuke knew the story. How could he forget? He had told Sakura about him and Jugo on the Osaka. He told her all about it when he was trying to get her to open up to him to confess her darkest desires, to fantasize with him. If he told her the Jugo story, she may respond in kind. Ultimately he hoped she would rethink the idea of inviting a woman into their bed. That was one of Sasuke's lifelong wanking dreams. The Jugo story had aroused her more than he had imagined and she would constantly ask him to repeat it. Like a young child's bedtime story, she knew every word and detail. She always rewarded him with unbridled sex afterwards. So, he did not mind in the least.

"That was different. We were friends. We were teenagers experimenting."

"Tell me now. Tell me while you are driving. Tell it with Naruto playing the part of your friend Jugo. Use his name. I want to masturbate while you tell it."

"No fucking way. Not in a million years. Fuck off."

"If you do. I will tell you about Ino Yamanaka and me one night when we were baby-sitting. We were both sixteen. I will tell you every tiny detail of what we did to each other. I still cum when I recall the details, Sasuke. I have never told anyone about that night. You will blow the top of your cock off. Do it Sasuke. Tell me."

Sasuke swallowed hard. He knew Ino Yamanaka, she worked at the local Hospital. He had fantasized about her luscious ass on many occasions. He may even have shared a fuck fantasy with Sakura over Ino. He tried frantically to remember how hot Sakura was during the roleplay. His mind was reeling with her revelation. He ached to see Sakura with another woman even more that he wanted to watch a man fuck her. He cleared his throat and began.

"It was the day after graduation and Jugo, er Naruto and I went to recover at my folks' cottage. It was a hot day in June and we lay on the rocks, sunning ourselves. We began to discuss the girls at the prom. Who may have got laid? Who probably gave head? Who we would like to fuck? Who we had felt up... that kind of thing."

Sakura interrupted. "You forgot to mention the bees and the water lapping the beach. And I want you to pretend that you and Naruto considered me." She lay back and continued fingering herself. The thought of Ino and Sakura forced him to continue.

"It was beautiful, the bees and insects hummed and the water splashed against the rocks. We nattered on about girls in our class. Haruna Kiddo had the finest rack and she liked to give handjobs but would never do anything else. Just show her tits and wank your cock like a milking farmer.

Touka Minoha fucked anyone and really enjoyed it. We recalled the time she was in the next room with Ichinose and the racket she was making as he fucked her. She was screaming and crying out. Ichinose sure got everyone's respect after that. We admitted that we both wanted to fuck Sakura Haruno. She was so goody-goody but probably fucked like a minx. Her pink hair and her splendid ass really turned us both on and we wondered if she had pink cunt hair. We talked about spreading her long legs and devouring her lovely pink twat. Getting our tongues right in there. We both shut up and thought aboutthat for a while.

It was hot and we were both horny. I think we were still a little drunk. I looked to see that Naruto had a hard just like I did. When we were talkingabout Sakura Haruno he started to rub it with the palm of his hand. I was surprised by this but figured `what the hell'. I started to squeeze the head of my cock right there in front of another guy... in front of Naruto. He told me that he would love to see Sakura's pink head bouncing up and down on his cock. Soon I heard him unzip and he had his cock out of his pants and in his hand. I did the same thing and we lay on the rocks and jerked off beside each other. It was pretty cool and exciting.

We told each other that we had never done anything like this before. I could hear the familiar squishing sounds of a cock jerking session and I looked over to examine his dick. I stared obviously at his swollen cock while he rolled to his side and inspected mine. He immediately reached his other hand over my stomach and began fondling my balls. He shut his eyes tight and he was whimpering. I reached over my body and began to wank his cock, pushing his own hand away. He did the same and we were hammering away at each other pretty good. I enjoyed the solid warm feel of a stiff prick in my hand and ran my thumb over the spongy wet head. "Sakura was groaning and pumping in the seat beside me and her hands were both going at her cunt.

"I remember that I rolled over on my sides and we mashed our cockheads together as we yanked on each other.

"I love that." Sakura moaned. "I love the image of two cocks smooshed together."

Sasuke continued. "He started panting and calling out, "O fuck, fuck yeah." He kissed me full on the lips and instead of reacting with shock or indignation, I responded immediately. Next I heard him whisper. "Let's suck each other off."

He did not wait for a reply but flipped himself about so that he could suck on my dick and his prick was inches from my face. I took his cock in my hand and slowly inserted it."

"No, no." Sakura groaned."You examined it. You squeezed the piss hole open. You pulled on his balls and inspected them. You licked the precum out of his slit. Then you slowly inserted it into your mouth. You put Naruto's cock in your mouth. Naruto's big cock in your mouth. Mmmm."

"For Kami sake Sakura. You know it better than I do. I put Naruto's cock in my mouth. He was sucking on me ravenously by now and he had worked a finger up my asshole. I started to suck him off hungrily; running my tongue back and forth under the shaft as I slurped him back deeper and deeper into my throat. Everything was so new, so strange that I began to blow my wad into Naruto's mouth. I longed for it to last but I was so, so excited and he was sucking so forcefully. When he felt me cumming he wrapped his arms around my ass and gave me a bear hug pulling my prick further into him. He started to cum in my mouth at the same time. I imitated him and we were rolling around the rock, pumping sperm into each other. Hugging each other's asses like wrestlers. He didn't stop sucking and I was flipping about like a fish. I was doing the same thing to him. Eventually we both collapsed. Spent like never before."

"Oh fuck yes. I love it." Sakura groaned. "It was that story that got me going on this fantasy kick of yours. I need to see that Sasuke. I want to be there. She undid my fly and took out my raging cock. I'm gonna make you do that again. You see if I don't. Guess what happened back at the pool party." She was giving Sasuke a tantalizing hand job as she spoke. She could have told him anything. He was that worked up. "Naruto followed me into the house when I went in for my last glass of wine. He stood directly behind me with his cock brushing against my ass... Not pressed against but just brushing my ass. `Sakura,' he said `let's get together some time for some real fun. Just you and me....' ` I don't, haven't and would never do ANYTHING without my husband.'I scolded him. Then I pushed backwards, my ass against his cock. `But my husband and I together would DO just about ANYTHING.' I then skipped out of there with my drink. No doubt I left him with quite a boner." She chuckled her sexy Sakura chuckle.

Sasuke was furious and tried to push her hand away from his cock. She smiled at him and began to stroke his excited dick frantically. She began fondling his balls. She leaned in and lay his cock lovingly against her cheek. He was putty and ached for her. He was flushed with sexual arousal and tension.

"What about your story? Your...your Ino story?"

"When we get home. When we get into bed. Now I have some business to attend to." She took my cock and examined it. "Oh Naruto it's so big. So big and thick. I have to suck you off Naruto. I need to suck your cock. I want all your hot cum pumping down my throat. Come here baby. Come here lover."

They were in the driveway when Sasuke exploded in her mouth. She swallowed gulped and gagged down, then licked up, every drop. Then, she hopped quickly out of the car and skipped into the house like a school girl.

* * *

Sakura took an inordinate amount of time in the washroom. Sasuke's cock grew in lock step with his anticipation. "What's taking you so fucking long? Sakura!" He called out. He hated how well she understood his cock, his needs, his lust. She was humming and occasionally singing out the odd word to some incoherent song. He tried not to listen. Sakura never got the words right. She would laugh at him when he tried to correct her. She was intentionally making him wait... making him suffer. Sasuke was sure of that.

When she did emerge it was well worth it. She wore only the flimsy top of her baby dolls. Her luscious cunt poked provocatively from beneath the frilly nightie. Sakura trimmed her pussy meticulously, always leaving a neat tuft of pink downy hair just above her protruding cleft. Her puffy cunt lips were shaved completely clean. "To add to your dining pleasure," was her standard response to Sasuke's questions about her grooming.

"I've been thinking about that night with Ino. Boy, have I been thinking about it." She was folding her clothes and putting them away or chucking them into the hamper as she spoke. She was careful to bend and twist her body in order to afford Sasuke tormenting views of her exposed ass, cunt and erect nipples. Sasuke began to stroke his stiff cock as he watched her tantalizing performance.

Without looking at him, she chirped. "Leave that big boy alone, Sasuke. I want him waiting for me. If you keep wanking on him, I'll lose interest. I swear I will." She was on her tiptoes reaching for the top of the closet as made the comment. Sasuke groaned at the sight of her clenched ass cheeks.

"Ino had just completed her first year at Tokio University. So, that would put her at nineteen and me at eighteen. We had run cross country together for years. And, since she got a full athletic ticket I had been aching to hear all about campus life. I was considering the same offer myself after my graduation. Well, this night she was babysitting at her neighbours, the Tobitaka, and had invited me to join her for the evening." "I had showered with Ino many times after countless training runs. She had a lean distance-runner's body. Her bum was a tad rounder than mine. Her tits were on the big, tight side with large extended pink nipples. Her cunt sort of slipped in neatly under her belly... not like my protruding mound. You could see more of her cleft because of that. We would often catch each other staring as we soaped up but I attributed it to girly curiosity more than anything else."

Sakura plunked herself on the bed next to Sasuke as she continued her reverie. She sat cross legged like an elf. In her skimpy nightie, this move exposed and opened her moist pink pussy to Sasuke's gaze. He went to speak but she laid her fingertips on his lips silencing him. "My story Sasuke. She's a knock out. You've seen her. With some perverted interest as I recall." With this comment she ran her fingernails up and down the length of Sasuke's cock tracing its shape through the linen sheet. "It was Ino's ass which got this little fella all hot and bothered wasn't it. Yes, I'm sure of it. Her tight round ass. Mmmm." She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Sasuke's dick head.

" Just recalling that night gets me so wet baby." She scurried under the sheet with Sasuke and wrapped her legs tightly around his upper thigh. She wantonly humped his leg with her sopping cunt. She took his stiffened cock in her left hand and slowly wanked her husband. She continued wanking and humping as she relayed her story.

"When I got there Ino had already put the Tobitaka' kids to bed. She was curled up in a corner of the couch with those long legs tucked underneath her. She was wearing a short, loose fitting summer shift. I was in cut-off jeans and a tank top. All casual as hell.

She had brought a bottle of Vodka peach and had it opened on the coffee table. I'd shared a couple of bottles of Rice wine with my friends but this was new. It was easy to drink and I quickly had more than I could handle. Ino was enthusing about how much she had learned from the students and staff at university... how grown up and non judgemental everyone was. My cheeks were flushed and my head was reeling as she spoke. Eventually, she reached for her purse. As she did her legs spread, nonchalantly flashing her panty-covered crotch. I stared for a moment then self consciously looked down. I felt my breath quickened with excitement. I must have intuitively read the situation... her voice, her eyes, her body language. I sensed what was going to happen. Yes, yes I did. I felt what was coming. "

Sakura's right hand snaked underneath Sasuke. Her finger lightly slid between the cheeks of his ass and she increased the speed with which she stroked his cock. Her hips thrust more forcefully as she ground her cunt into his leg.

"Ino fished inside her purse and produced some crazy new lipstick they sold on campus. Peppermint flavoured. She put it on slowly even sensually. She was staring straight at me with her, I dare you, look in her eyes.

`Smell the peppermint?' She whispered and leaned into me. I put my nose close to her mouth and breathed in. I smelt Vodka peach and peppermint and Ino. It was intoxicating. `Here taste it'. She aggressively covered my lips with hers. There was no disguising her intent now. It was the most sexual kiss I had ever experienced. Her lips were pliant and luxurious, velvety soft and searching. Nothing like the kisses I had received from boys. The kiss was delicate, passionate, familiar, erotic: all at the same time. I found myself kissing back. Not just kissing like on a date but both hungry and demanding. I surrendered to desires I had never expressed... never acknowledged.

I realized that I was sucking on her inserted tongue while I writhed and moaned with pleasure. Ino's hand had worked up and under my tank top. Shehad flipped my bra up over my breasts and was expertly kneading my nipples. I had been felt up by boys, but they treated tits like nerf balls. They were too tender, too rough, too trembly, always too something. Ino excited me beyond all experiences just by the way she tweaked, stroked, or fondled my sensitive tits. When I wanted a caress, she caressed, when I wanted a pinch, she pinched. As our tongues explored each other and her hand worked my tits, I knew I would do everything with her. I helped her remove first my tank top then my bra. When she knelt back on her haunches to examine my breasts, I took the hem of her shift and pulled it over her head. She was braless and knelt before me wearing only her yellow silk panties. I was transfixed by the dark patch nestled between her thighs.

Surprisingly, I became the aggressor and peeled down the waistband of her undies. She knelt up then rocked back on her ass to allow me to slide them completely off her. I was now kneeling up and Ino placed a leg on either side of me. She lay back against the arm of the couch and spread her knees wide. She looked up at me with unabashed lust. I wanted everything. I wanted to eat her. I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to finger her. I wanted to bathe her splendid body with my tongue.

She reached up and pulled me on top of her. I had never really had my breath taken away. You know when you can just breath in and not out. But, when our nipples touched, when our tits pressed together, that is what happened. I was truly breathless. Ino then wrapped her legs around me and we once again started exploring each others' mouths with our tongues. We lay in that classic fuck position for minutes licking and enjoying each others mouth.

`Take them off. I want to feel our cunts together.' Ino's voice was guttural and wanton. I stood up and slid down both my cut-offs and my panties. All the while I stared openly at her splayed cunt. She read my eyes and began fingering herself for me: holding herself wide as she did so.I moaned aloud at the blatant sexuality.

`I wanna see'. She croaked out. I understood what she wanted immediately and propped myself up against the other arm of the sofa. I splayed my legs, mirroring Ino. With my left hand I opened my cunt lips and with the second finger on my right hand I began moving my clit in rapid little circles.

"Finger fuck yourself Ino. Stick your fingers in your cunt." I nearly growled as I spoke. She stuck a finger deeply inside herself and worked the sensitive opening to her pussy with the base of that finger. Then she began thrusting it in and out; fucking herself for me.

I began doing the same. ` I'm going to eat your cunt. I'm going to tongue your ass. I'm going to make you scream Sakura. You want that?' "Uh hu" was the only response I could manage. My hand was a blur frigging my cunt.

`You gonna eat me too? You gonna lick my pussy, Sakura?"

"Uh hu."

We were making deep animal throaty noises to accompany the squishing and sloshing of our violent frigging. Then Ino surprised me by sliding down the couch, such that our masturbating fingers touched each other. She pulled her hand away and mashed her cunt against mine. `It's called tribbing she moaned. We can fuck each other like this.' I eagerly plopped my probing fingers out of my pussy. Following her lead I spread my cunt lips wide for her and our clits touched then pressed into each other. A shock wave fired up my spine and I made inhuman noises as we began to pump... locked together, we fucked. We ended up hugging each others, front leg while the other leg scissored behind. We fucked like mad women. Screaming and encouraging each other to "Fuck me, Oh fuck me. Yes, yes like that."

Sakura clenched her legs around Sasuke's thigh. She trembled out a climax. "Oh Sasuke, I have to fuck right now. I can't wait. Fuck me Sasuke."

"God Almighty, Sakura," Sasuke groaned. "You can't just leave the story there. I've never been this worked up. I can see it all. I can see you and Ino. For fuck's sake Sakura. Did you go down on each other? Did you go at each other all night? Did you use a dildo on each other? Did you meet again for more?"

"Sasuke. Telling it and Staring at Naruto's cock all day has got me so fucking hot. I need a stiff cock baby and you're about as stiff as you have ever been. If you are a good boy, I'll tell you the rest. Every detail. Will you be a good boy?"

Sakura straddled Sasuke and worked his painfully stiff cock up into her pussy. She sank down on it till their pubes meshed. With no outward sign movement she began to massage Sasuke's cock with her vaginal muscles. She knew that if she pumped, he would flail about in an instant orgasm. Sakura wanted him just where he was, just as he was.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Oh fuck yeah. Finish it."

"Do you wanna see me with a woman, Sasuke?" She clenched and unclenched her inner muscles. It felt to Sasuke like she was sucking on his cock with her cunt.

"I do. I want see you to do everything together."

"Do you want to watch me get fucked by another man? To suck another man's cock? Do you Sasuke?"

"Uh hu." He shut his eyes tightly willing himself to explode into hertormenting cunt, explode before she extracted what she wanted from him.

"Then you just have to make me one little promise. Then you can have it all. You know what that is don't you? Don't you Sasuke? This was all your idea wasn't it? You have to relive your Wayne experience for me to see. You have to suck a man's cock for me. You have to make love to a man. It was your idea wasn't it? Didn't you start us down this road? "

"Yes." He blurted out. "Yes it was." She began to slowly body back and forth on his prick.

"Are you saying yes to it all? Are you promising to give me my fantasy? Our fantasy? You are aching to do it, do it all, aren't you?

"Yes." Sasuke shouted out and rolled over pressing Sakura against the bed. His cock was still buried deeply inside her. He began thrusting wildly into her. She wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled him more deeply inside with each savage thrust.

"Fuck me, Naruto." Sakura pleaded. "Stick that glorious cock right into my womb. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me while Sasuke watches you take me with that delicious thick cock. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

They both erupted into a mutual orgasm which flung them about the bed for a full minute.


	2. The visit and the proposal

When Sasuke returned home from work the next day, Sakura was still horny. She met him at the door with a tongue sucking kiss. She looked into his eyes and whispered. "I've been on the internet all day, looking at bisexual videos. I can't believe how incredibly worked up they make me. Remember your promise Sasuke. If you reneigh on this one I'll never fuck you again, I swear it. There's one you just have to see. The girl is French and talks about always having this fantasy..."

She was positively ranting. Sasuke took her by the hand and lead her into the kitchen. He made them both a drink and listened to her continue on about various scenarios she had either viewed or imagined. Her sexual arousal was infectious and Sasuke was getting as randy as she was.

"Did you see Naruto at the office? Did he say anything?" She asked.

"No, and no. He didn't even come in today. I told you, the rest of us do everything around there. He just gathers the rewards."

They ate quickly with Sakura prodding Sasuke to hurry up, she had bookmarked specific videos she wanted him to watch. She was bouncing in anticipationv as they cleared the table.

To their surprise the doorbell rang as they were preparing to scoot upstairs. They were even more surprised to find Hinata, Naruto's wife, standing on their doorstep. Hinata is a startlingly attractive woman but seldom if ever speaks. She stays one step behind Naruto at all times and seems oblivious to his flirting and advances. She becomes almost invisible when Naruto is around. Others at the office had remarked about her shyness and vacant stare. She was a bigger breast beauty to be sure, but a non-entity.

"May I come in Sakura, Sasuke?"

They were so stunned to see her that they had forgotten manners and protocol.

"Yes, yes, certainly." They both stammered.

They lead Hinata into the sitting room and she settled gracefully into the overstuffed armchair. "I have come rather than Naruto because of the delicacy of the matter." She was both confident and direct. Both Sakura and Sasuke were taken aback by her strength and assurance. This was not the shy Hinata that they knew. This was some other Hinata. "Naruto has much to risk by what I am about to propose. If the offer is not accepted, he will refuse any knowledge of our conversation. Just my ridiculous wife, going over the deep end again." She continued directly, 

"You made a comment to Naruto that together you would do just about anything. Do you remember that Sakura?" Sakura nodded her recollection. "Naruto and I are an unusual couple. We are swingers, to put a bland incomplete label on it. Yet we are much more. Naruto is a natural dominant while I am a submissive. I enjoy both mental and physical... challenges, shall we say. We are both interested in playing with the pair of you. We see and intuit that you Sakura would enjoy taking control into your hands and we believe that Sasuke is as much a sub as am I. We would dearly love to explore our tendencies and hopefully yours to the fullest. Next Saturday I will prepare a dinner and if you show up you will have decided to participate fully in our sexual world. We are both bisexual and live a Master/slave lifestyle within our home."

Sasuke and Sakura sat stalk still, riveted to Hinata's every word and trying to process the information that she was so bluntly presenting. They were shocked by the situation and the revelation. They were even more shocked when Hinata stood up and crossed over to Sakura. She knelt before her and bowed her long neck in blatantly submissive pose. She took Sakura's hand in both of hers and kissed the palm. "Thank you Misstress." She said. Then, she stood up and strode out the front door.

Sasuke and Sakura fell back into the couch with a Whoosh. "Holy fuck. Do you believe that just happened?" Sasuke mused aloud. Sakura turned to look at him. She was more rattled than Sasuke. She was completely lost in her thoughts. "What about telling us what we are all about. Where the fuck did that come from? Wow. I would never have suspected. She was so, so different away from Naruto. I couldn't believe she was the same..."

"They are absolutely correct." Sakura broke into Sasuke's dialogue as if her were not speaking. Sasuke stared. I almost came instantly when she took that pose, kissed my hand and called me Mistress. A light came on for me. That's why I love to torment you with sexual jealousy. That's why I often will bring you to the edge and then stop you from cumming. When she did that I ached to make her do things: do perverted, nasty things to me, to you, to herself, to Naruto. A million images shot through my head. She stood up and began pacing the floor excitedly. I wanted to make you both do things. They are absolutely correct. Yes, yes they are. It's like I found myself, bang, just then. She clapped her hands together. Just like that." She continued to pace.

"Take it easy Sakura. What about me being a sub like her. Come on now." He laughed at the idea.

Sakura did not stop her striding about the room. "Think about it Sasuke. My teasing, no my tormenting you turns you on more than anything else we do. You love to get jealous and picture me belittling you with another man. You want, and don't argue about this, you want another man to dominate you with his cock. You want to suck him off and have him fuck your ass. You just think about it. You want to submit as much as I want to force. It all makes sense. Look at your fucking cock already. He never lies to me. We are going on Saturday night. We are both going to get everything we ever wanted. No everything we need."

For the rest of the week, Sakura and Sasuke fucked each other continuously. There was not as much talking and fantasy play as in the past. It seems both were focused on aspects of the upcoming meeting with Naruto and Hinata.

Sasuke would waver and question the sanity of such a meeting, at one time seemingly excited and at others rejecting the whole idea and refusing to discuss it. He would roll away from Sakura and feign sleep. She however never budged. She was adamant about their going and would just go deaf to any objections which Sasuke raised.

On Friday night Sakura slipped into bed beside Sasuke and assumed her favourite position: her hand round his cock and her legs wrapped around his thigh. She began working his rampant dick. "I've been emailing Naruto since our surprise visit from Hinata."

"What the fuck." Shouted Sasuke. He started to sit up. Sakura grabbed his nuts and cock with both hands. "Relax Sasuke and listen." She went back to jerking on his prick and he lay back. "We plan to use and abuse both you and Hinata. You want it and we want it. You are going to experience every posible combination which four people can imagine and you are going to be our sex toy. A jolt of excitement shot through Sasuke's cock at the use of the term sex toy. He involuntarily began pumping his ass at the images that it conjured up.

"You like that don't you Sasuke. You liked being a sex toy for me and Naruto. We are going to make you do things, nasty, perverted, twisted things. What could you do? We forced you to do it. No responsibility. No taboos. They made me do it." She pumped on his cock furiously as she planted the seed. Sasuke began bucking and reeling as he came in gut wrenching torrents of cum.

"That's my good boy. We have nasty, nasty plans for you. We will not discuss this again. No more discussions, no more cumming till tomorrow night. Now go to sleep."

Sakura was true to her word and refused to even listen to any talk or commentn on the subject. She hummed and busied herself throughout the entire next morning and afternoon.

Saturday evening found them outside Naruto and Hinata's sumptuous home. "Are you sure about this..." Sasuke began to question her and she hoped out of the car and fairly bound across the walk and to Naruto's front door.

Naruto and Hinata came to the door dressed casually, he wore chinos and an expensive cardigan and Hinata was in a lose fitting summer dress. "We are both so pleased and relieved to see the pair of you." Naruto said. He kissed Sakura like a friend and shook Sasuke's hand. They were led into the living room and Naruto served drinks for all. He sat alone in a large chair and toasted the occasion. "To us and our new relationship."

"Let's not be coy about this thing." He began after everyone drank the toast. "I'm going to fuck Sakura in front of you two. I hope you both find it uncomfortable. Sakura and I will enjoy each other immensely. We have been speaking and I am aching to get at that body. I hear you have jealousy issues Sasuke. That is tremendously arousing for me. Hinata is the same, do I will have double the pleasure." He crossed the room and sat on Sakura's right with his arm around her shoulders. "You had better sit over there," he nodded towards the sofa across from them. "You and Hinata are just to watch."

"Go on Sasuke," Sakura commanded. "Do as you are told." She turned towards Naruto. "I've been dreaming about this cock for ages." She reached her hand over his thigh and traced the length of his cock, just as she loved to do to Sasuke. Sasuke was amazed that she was acting the aggressor. "Haven't I Sasuke. When Sasuke would touch my cunt or I would toy with his cock, I would use your name Naruto and pretend I was enjoying your thick prick. Does that turn you on baby?" She was wearing a red mini and a boat necked white jersey.

She crossed her leg over Naruto's thigh and pressed her crotch against him. Her ass was now completely revealed and Naruto ran his hand up and down the length of her outer leg.

He reached down and unzipped his own fly and Sakura greedily fished the hard cock out of his pants. "Oh, Naruto. It's bigger than I imagined. Oh fuck, I'm so horny Naruto. Do me right now. Fuck me. I can't wait."

His hand slid down the front of her stomach and into her panties. "I've always loved the way your cunt protrudes. I nearly began salivating whenever I saw you in tight pants or in that goddam bikini. You're fucking soaking Sakura. God you're a sexy woman. Are you my little sex kitten Sakura."

"Mmmm," she purred and buried her face into his chest. They carried on as if Sasuke and Hinata did not exist. Sasuke was bright red from humiliation, from shame but mostly from sexual excitement. To see his lovely wife performing as she always did with him, to see her handling another man's cock, to hear her slutty talk, enflamed him even more than he had imagined that it would.

He was also acutely aware of Hinata, who sat beside him fully dressed and watched her husband preparing to fuck Sakura. His inner turmoil was a seething cauldron of emotions. But each emotion, hatred, jealousy, love, passion, resulted in increased lust. Surprisingly, he longed to see him finally bare her cunt and stick his cock inside her. He also wanted to whip out his own cock and jerk off to the scene. He longed to dive across the sofa and fuck Hinata. Instead like Hinata he sat knees together watching. The only movement was from his straining cock.

Sakura and Naruto were locked in an embrace and their hands ran feverishly over each other's bodies. Naruto would be squeezing a tit one instant then prodding Sakura's ass, then searching out her clit. She was bent on the same sort of exploration of Naruto's body. She took particular delight in stroking the length of Naruto's huge cock, working her hand from the base to the tip, accentuating its measurements. They were silent because they had their tongues buried deeply within each others' mouths. Only loud grunts, groans, and guttural noises crossed the room to the two spectators.

They both stood up as if on cue and tore off each other's clothing. "My God, it's beautiful," Sakura gushed as she stood facing Naruto. She was staring down at and fondling his cock. For the first time she stopped and looked over at Sasuke, she gave him a wicked smile then dropped to her knees and began sucking on Naruto's engorged cock-head. Now Naruto looked flatly at both Sasuke and Hinata as Sakura licked, sucked and kissed his cock. He grinned at the pair as he placed a hand on either side of Sakura's head and began working her face back and forth on his cock. "Suck me Sakura. Suck my cock. Take it down your throat. Oh yeah that's it. That's what I've been waiting for."

When Naruto could hold it no longer, he pulled his cock quickly out of Sakura's sucking mouth. There was a resounding plop. He sat on the couch and Sakura threw a leg over him. "No, no. Turn the other way Sakura. Face them. I want them to see my cock fucking you. I want us both to watch them as we cum."

Sakura stood up and turned around. Staring straight at Sasuke she lowered herself down and searched for Naruto's cock with her other hand. She guided it into her cunt then sat down upon it, with an, "Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes Naruto. It feels so good. So right. Fuck me baby. Make mommy cry out for it." All the while she looked from Sasuke to Hinata, drinking in the emotion which emanated from both of them. She bobbed up and down obscenely till she started to scream with the coming orgasm. All she said was "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." repeatedly and in time with the slapping of her ass against his balls.

Naruto began to buck and pitch with the unmistakable signs of his own cumming. Sasuke saw the glistening penetrating cock begin to pulse and Sakura's fuck juice was now mixed with the creamy thick cock milk. The mixture oozed out of his wife's cunt and covered Naruto's balls. Sakura collapsed back onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto spread his knees even wider apart and splayed Sakura even more in the process. "Come over here you two." He commanded. "Right over between our legs. Right over here and kneel down." Hinata moved immediately into place and Sasuke followed as if hypnotized. Their thighs touched as they knelt, inches from Naruto's cum covered balls and Sakura's still pulsing cunt...

"Take my cock out of your wife's cunt Sasuke. Just slide it out of there." Naruto smiled as he gave the order. "Watch him handle my cock Sakura. Watch your husband get his first feel of my prick." Sasuke reached in and grasped the base of the cock. It was covered in fuck juice and he did not know what excited him more: seeing his wife get fucked, being humiliated in front of the three of them, or, touching Naruto's thick throbbing cock. He no longer cared. The situation and the sensation aroused him into a stupor.

Sakura propped herself up slightly so that her swollen cunt hovered just above Naruto's cock. "Rub that cock head on my clit Sasuke. Turn me on with Naruto's cock. Use another man's cock to make me cum." Sasuke ground and circled about Sakura's clit with Naruto's cock. He wiggled it rapidly back and forth, in effect jerking Naruto off and tantalizing Sakura's pussy at the same time.

"Oh, Naruto baby, that feels so good. Your cock makes me so, so horny. I'm gonna cum again all over your delicious fucking cock. Do you love it Naruto? Do you love my clit against your beautiful knob? Faster Sasuke make me cum all over that gorgeous fuck stick. Oh yes. Yes."

Sasuke loved the heft and length of the moistened cock in his fist. He loved being told what to do by the pair of them. He had never imagined that he would derive such sexual pleasure from degradation. But, as he experienced it, he wanted more. He hoped they would never stop. He longed for them to force him to suck Naruto's cock. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Sakura stepped over Naruto's thighs and sat beside him on the sofa. "I want us both to watch him suck you off Naruto. I want us to have a goog view as you take it down your throat. Hinata you get up here too. On the other side of Naruto. We are all going to watch my little faggot suck a cock." Sasuke thought they would now command him to stick it in his mouth. He was close to drooling. "What do you want to do Sasuke?" It was Naruto asking as he took his own cock out of Sasuke's hand and began to slap him on the cheek with it. "Tell us what you want." Sasuke turned red with shame but was even more excited that they were shaming him so. "I want to suck on your cock." He looked down and mumbled.

"Oh no." Sakura piped up. She was loving this. "Beg for his big man cock. Tell him that you love it and want to suck on it: to kiss it, to make love to it. Nice and loud now. We can all see how much you want it."

"Please, Naruto, can I suck on your huge cock. I want to kiss it and lick it and make love to it."

"First clean that cum off my pubic hairs and my nuts. Get it all nice and pretty before you enjoy it." Sasuke began licking the gobs of cum matted to Naruto's cock blond hair. Next he licked and sucked his balls clean.

"Can you taste my cunt all over it Sasuke? Do you like that?"

"Yes, Mistress." The term Mistress just came naturally even though he had never used it before. It had a strong visceral effect on his cock and he felt as if he might cum without touching it.

"Hold it lovingly against your cheek and look up at the three of us Sasuke." Sakura demanded. Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto was fingering Sakura's cunt nowas they looked down on him.

"Okay, yes, yes, go ahead suck it. You've earned your reward." Sasuke ravenously stuffed the engorged cock into his mouth. The strange feeling was electrifying. He suckled the dick like wanton child. His tongue flattened out against the ridged underside of Naruto's prick and he worked it furiously as he fed. He fondled the weighty nuts as he sucked. Next his tongue played around the folds of skin just beneath the knob.

"God he loves it. Look at him go baby. He's devouring your cock. Mmmm. I've ached to see this." Sakura took Naruto's hand by the wrist and pumped it faster and harder against her clit. "He love's clean up duty. And he still has me to do. No Hinata, why don't you get down there and suck your husband's cum out of me? I'm sure you would love to be my little lap puppy. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you Mistress." Hinata replied and scurried onto her knees. She immediately sunk her face into Sakura's pussy and noisily began slurping and working her tongue into her vagina. Sakura and Naruto began kissing and tonguing each other's mouths as their partners ministered to them. They were whispering sweet nothings and completely ignoring Sasuke and Hinata. After a few minutes, Sakura broke off. She faced Naruto eagerly.

"Let me see you fuck his face Naruto. Fill his belly with cum. Please baby. I would love to see that. Make him put his hands behind his back and fuck his mouth with that nasty cock." Naruto smiled at her and stood up.

"Sasuke, you put your hands behind your back. Hurry up." Naruto took Sasuke's head in his hands. He began thusting his hips back and forth and started a violent counter rhythm with Sasuke's head slamming his cock deep down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke sputtered, choked and coughed but continued to suck lewdly on the invading prick.

"Oh, yes baby. Fuck him. Choke him with your fat cock. Swallow it all. Take it down your throat you little cocksucker. Suck me Hinata. Suck my clit. Make me cum. I wanna cum in your mouth. Oh fuck yes.

Naruto erupted in Sasuke's mouth sending jets of hot sticky-sweet cum down his throat. Sasuke wanted it all and sucked mightily on the jerking cock. Hinata also moaned out in pleasure.

Sakura and Naruto collapsed into each other on the couch and instructed their spouses to just fondle and lazily play with their cock and cunt while they recovered.

"Are you going to fuck Sasuke's ass, like we talked about baby?" Sakura cooed at Naruto.

"Perhaps after I fuck you again I'm getting all worked up again with our little playthings fondling away down there. Naruto looked down at the pair. Undress each other you two, that would amuse me. Let's watch them for a while, Sakura.

Hinata you undress him first. Take everything off him. She did as instructed and Sasuke stood before them all with a tremendous hard on. "Pull back the skin Hinata, let me see it. Lift up his balls. Yes, like that. Turn him around and spread his ass cheeks. Bend him over. I'll enjoy fucking him Sakura. Hinata, stick a finger up his ass. Finger fuck him a little. Is he as tight as he looks?" Hinata nodded here eyes were ablaze.

"Turn around and face us Sasuke. Let's see you jerk off for us." Naruto began fingering Sakura again as they watched. Sasuke knew he would not last long. He was so excited by the last hour's activities.

"Wait, wait." Sakura spoke up. "He's gonna shoot in seconds. Let's get Hinata out of her clothes and we'll watch them both masturbate for us. Come on Hinata, out of those clothes. I want to see you get yourself off for us. That's it. Lie on your back. Face each other and perform for us. Amuse us."

"Hinata has a strap on dildo Sakura. We should get her to fuck Sasuke's ass as well. After they cum let's put them through their paces. Shall we." This will be fun, Naruto chuckled....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it?   
> Just one more chapter


	3. The new life

Sasuke knelt naked on the floor at the feet of his wife and his boss. The pair of them had a profile view of himself and Naruto's wife Hinata. She lay on her back holding her pussy wide open with her left hand as she manipulated her inner lips and clit with her right. There was a loud squishing and sluicing sound coming from her cunt. The beautiful woman arched and flattened her back rhythmically. She groaned loudly with desire and pleasure. She rolled her head to observe Naruto and Sakura's amused smiles as they languidly fondled each other.

"No, no," Naruto reprimanded her. "You keep your eyes on your little playmate down there: sex toy number two. Aren't you enjoying staring at his stiff cock?"

"Yes, sir. Yes I am."

"Do you want to suck him off and fuck him, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Mistress. I do."

Sasuke was rocking back and forth as he thrashed on his extended cock.

"Stop Sasuke. Stop now." Shouted Naruto. Sasuke released his cock and it waved angrily about in the air. "You see she my little cunt toy there: my Little Hinataie. She would never cum without my permission. She will stop and ask before she is allowed to cream herself. You, however, need to be trained. You also need to be punished whenever you cum without the express permission of myself or Sakura. From now on you never cum without one of us granting permission. I won't tell you again and you will no doubt have an accident, this very evening and I will show you how we will punish you when you get naughty."

"Oh, I like this," Sakura chimed in. "He will make a mistake too, I know it. Look how hot he is. He has always had trouble controlling his cock. I can't remember seeing him this worked up."

"Well, I dominate him all day, Sakura. Now I am fucking his wife as he watches, and assists. He has sucked my cock. He has cleaned your cunt juices off my pubic hair and balls. He is a natural sub, a slave, a sex toy, a submissive. That is what has him all revved up. Isn't it Sasuke, my little slut?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Yes Sir. I love it all. I love how you use me. I love you both humiliating me." His head sank to his chest, his cheeks glowed with shame.

"Look at him blush Naruto. And, look at his prick quivering with excitement. I never really understood him. I sensed it but never really appreciated it."

"It's like a drug to him. Her too, my cunt wife finger fucking herself like the cock whore that she is. Isn't it slut?"

"Yes Master," Hinata answered with a guttural growl. Then she released her grip on her own cunt and grasped the rug underneath her. She fought for control over the threatening climax. She panted like a dog and lolled her head about. The degradation nearly caused her to lose control. She ached to cum and she thrust her pulsing cunt hard into thin air with the frustration.

"She dare not cum till I allow it." Naruto explained.

Sakura giggled at the show. "Oh, that's delicious. What if I got down there and tongued her clit. Would she be able to control herself?"

"She would try. But, I imagine she would lose control. Then I'd punish her."

"Can I try it?" Sakura was flushing and fully aroused.

"Of course, my dear: they are your toys too."

Sakura sprang off the sofa and knelt between Hinata's splayed knees. She reached in with her index finger and fluttered it rapidly and gently on Hinata's sopping clit. She vibrated her finger like a snake's tongue.

"Does that feel good, cunt? Does it fuck meat?"

Hinata brought her forearm up to her mouth and bit down upon it.

"Don't you dare cum." Naruto instructed his wife as he stood behind Sasuke. He had his cock in his hand and was rubbing it against the side of Sasuke's cheek."You either," he hissed down at Sasuke.

"I asked you a question. Does that feel good cunt?"

"Yes, yes Mistress." Hinata almost squealed out her response, she was fighting to hold back the dam.

Sakura giggled at her writhing body then bent over and began lapping up the juices oozing out of Hinata's pussy. She circled and teased her clit for a few minutes then her own passions forced her to suck and tongue Hinata's swollen bud hungrily. Sasuke was witnessing his ultimate fantasy: seeing his gorgeous wife, eat out another woman before his eyes. Her ass swayed deliciously and the cheeks were parted, revealing her temping ass hole. The sound of her ravenous moaning and slurping was enough to send him over the edge without even touching himself. But standing over him was Naruto who incessantly warned him not to dare lose it.

"Pull on your cock as you watch." Naruto commanded. "But if you cum, you will be extremely sorry. Pull faster"

As Naruto dominated Sasuke, Hinata screamed aloud and began thrashing about on the carpet. She was in the throws of a gut wrenching orgasm. Sakura jumped up from her cunt eating position and quickly flipped herself around, settling with her own cunt over Hinata's mouth. Sakura's hands both worked feverishly on Hinata's gaping cunt. She would not allow Hinata to stop her climax. Sakura viciously ground her pussy into Hinata's hungry mouth. "Eat it you slut. Eat my cunt as you cum."

Within, a minute Sakura was also jerking out her own orgasm. Again she switched positions and faced away from Naruto and Sasuke. She took Hinata's head in her hands and pulled her face into her cunt. She rode Hinata's face frantically like a bronco rider. "Oh you fucking slut. Eat it. Eat that cunt. Suck it all out of me. Eat. Eat." Finally, Sakura collapsed beside Hinata then smiled up at Naruto.

"You are just beautiful my sweet." Naruto cooed at Sakura and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and joined him behind Sasuke. They both looked down at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Have you ever heard of figging, Sakura my love?" Naruto asked.

"No, please..." the words escaped from Hinata's lips.

"I beg your pardon?" Naruto remarked.

"Nothing sir. I'm sorry. Thank you Master."

"You just kneel with your hands behind you and await your punishment. Your little outburst will not be forgotten."

"No sir. Thank you sir." Hinata knelt naked with her head bowed. Sasuke had never heard of figging but decided to try avoiding whatever it was.

"She had no control my love. Let's see about this other one." Naruto turned Sasuke's head about to face both he and Sakura. He took his cock and traced the outline of Sasuke's lips with it. "Kiss it. Show some love to the cock that is going to fuck you, to split your ass open." Sasuke kissed the head of Naruto's stiff prick.

"Lick it. I like when you lick it." Sakura added. "Oh Naruto, I can't wait to watch you fuck him. Let's do it now. Make him scream, baby."

Naruto pushed on the back of Sasuke's head, forcing his forehead to the carpet. "Get your chest on the floor, my little cunt." Naruto gave the orders as he knelt behind Sasuke. Sakura mounted and sat on Sasuke's back. He felt her soaking cunt between his shoulder blades, pressing his chest to the ground and forcing his ass to extend wantonly.

"I want a really close up view of this, Naruto. I wanna see your big cock go up his ass. Right in up to your balls. Fuck the slut. Wait, let me suck on it first." Sasuke heard the pair of them moaning and the slurping sucking sounds. He was afraid of the pain, he was sure to feel. The noise stopped and he felt Sakura's two hands grasp and spread his ass cheeks. His wife was gleefully offering his ass to Naruto and he revelled in the humiliation. Part of Sasuke wished that the whole world could witness his shame."Go right in deep baby. Fuck his ass." Sasuke felt and heard her spit on his ass hole. He felt the head of Naruto's cock proding about for the opening. He clenched his eyes shut and waited.

Then he felt a stinging loud slap on his bare bottom. "Well, beg me for it. You know how to behave by now. Tell me how much you want it. Show us what a whoring slut you are."

The shame and degradation set off an immediate flood of lust in Sasuke's belly. Again he was surprised at his need, his dark desire.

His longing spewed out of his mouth. "Fuck me Master. Hurt me. Fuck my ass hole my cunt. Shame me Mistress. Watch me fuck his beautiful cock. Fuck my cunt Naruto. Please, please fuck me. Hurt me." Tears were running down his face. He continued begging when the flash of pain seared through his ass and shot up his spine. He saw a flash of light then only darkness. It was excrutiating, tearing, agony... then...then... it was wonderful. He began to fuck back, longing for more. Sakura reached under him and began tugging on his raging cock. In and out, in and out Naruto's hard cock pounded mercilessly. He heard his own voice call out. "Faster...Harder...Fuck me...I love you."

"God listen to the whore beg for it," Sakura laughed. She wanked faster on his leaking cock. "He loves you Naruto. Don't you dare cum. You'll be sorry."

Sasuke felt Naruto's balls slap against his own. He fucked faster, harder. Then, Sasuke felt his bowels filling with Naruto's fuck juice. He felt Naruto's cock spasm inside him: hot, thick jets of cum dumping load after load. Sakura's hand was a blur on Sasuke's throbbing cock. He could hold back no longer and spewed wrenching streams of cum over the carpet, over Sakura's hand, over his own thighs.

"Oh oh," chuckled Sakura. "This one is as bad as the other. Neither of them has the slightest bit of control. She brought her cum covered hand round to Sasuke's face. "Clean this up before we deal with the pair of you... say thank you to your Lover. You will learn your manners..."

"Hinata, go and get the items you prepared this afternoon. Have you ever seen figging used for discipline, Sakura my love? It was supposedly very popular in Victorian times. Hinata hates it, well she actually loves it but it is painful. She has such fair skin and is extemely sensitive."

Hinata reentered the room with her head down on her chest and a baggie in her hand. She held it out to Naruto. Sasuke felt a quick flutter pulse through his cock at the sight of her naked and subservient body language. He felt for her and with her. He could actually taste her submissive arousal. "No don't give it to me. Give it to him." Naruto wagged his head in Sasuke's direction. "The two of you are going to administer your punishments to each other. We're just going to sit, direct and enjoy the show."

Naruto took Sakura to the couch as Hinata knelt back down facing Sasuke. He too was kneeling on the floor. She handed Sasuke the cellophane bag. Inside were whittled pieces of yellow coloured roots. Sasuke took it and stared at the contents. "It is ginger root, Sasuke. Yes, common ginger. But when it is inserted up the anus or applied to her delicate clit it begins to burn like the dickens. It is comical to watch her writhe with the pain and the more she writhes and clenches the more juice is released from the ginger. When it is extracted, the relief is almost immediate. Then, it can be reinserted and the fun begins all over again. It gets a tad more painful for men when it is inserted in the urethra, but you will be just fine. It will indeed teach you to pay attention to your orders and generally improve your behaviour."

"This is so erotic Naruto. Finger my cunt." Sakura spread her legs wide and took Naruto's hand placing it over her glistening twat.

"God I love your cunt, Sakura. It's so warm, so juicy, so ready to fuck." He inserted his long middle finger and frigged her gaping pussy.

"And I love this cock. Your splendid prick, Naruto. Sasuke, look how meaty and heavy it is, how it dwarfs my fingers, Mmmm. I fantasized about, didn't I Sasuke, it but I had no idea. I've never been fucked like you fuck me. I've never sucked on anything so delicious. Its a god's cock. So strong, so virile." She began to pull on his long pulsing prick. They sucked on each other's tongues and lost themselves in each other. Hinata and Sasuke watched them like pets, awaiting their owners' attention. Sasuke could not help but wonder at his twisted reactions. He loved seeing Sakura with Naruto, he loved the prohibited pleasure he was feeling but even more he longed for the deep-seated lust he experienced when they insulted him, shamed him, abused him. He was fearful of the upcoming discipline yet he ached for it to begin. His mind flashed back to Sakura tormenting and teasing him, making him wait for her reward. This was akin to that but stronger. He actually wanted them to punish him. His newly spent cock was almost at full length in anticipation.

Naruto and Sakura relaxed back into the sofa and returned their gaze to Hinata and Naruto. "My God, Naruto, look at Sasuke's dicky. It is ready to go again. He usually just rolls over and goes to sleep after he grunts out one of his little orgasms. He loves this. He's a little sissy hole. Isn't that funny." She snorted through her nostrils. "I wanna see this. Naruto, get them started."

"Sissy hole, I like that. That's what you can call him at home when you feel like playing. Well, Sissy take out one of the butt plugs and get ready to insert it up Hinata's ass. Hinata get in your acceptance position. Hinata whimpered and began to cry softly as she knelt and faced away from Sasuke. Her chest went down to the ground and she reached behind herself spreading her cheeks to receive her discipline. Sasuke ogled her magnificent ass and the juicy shaven cunt which peeked out from between her thighs. Sakura never allowed Sasuke to fuck her in the ass and now here was a splendid stranger's cheeks spread open before him. He wanted nothing more than to stuff his stiffening cock into her enticing hole.

"Alright Sasuke stick it in. Don't just gape at her poop shoot." Sasuke inserted the carved plug up her ass. "Lay down and clench for us Hinata. Get it working." Hinata lay flat on her stomach and squeezed her ass cheeks together with her glutes. The handle of the plug stuck out lewdly waving in the air. Her eyes were also clenched shut and she let out little squeals of pain as the ginger released it's burning essence. "Help her out Sasuke. Press those cheeks together. That's a good boy work them together and apart. You see Sakura, my love, every time she clenches, she squeezes more juice out of the root." Hinata was now writhing and rolling her ass about, seeking relief from the pain. She moaned and squealed alternatively.

"I love it Naruto," Sakura confessed. "Its so sexy to watch her waving her pretty toosh around like that. I like the whole idea of punishing and disciplining. It turns me on. I had not expected this. Thank you Naruto. I do love you so." She could not resist fingering herself and stroking Naruto at the same time.

"I know you do my sweet. You two are made for this. Wait till you see

Sasuke squirm."

"Mmmmm." Was all Sakura could reply.

"Alright Sissy take it out." Sasuke reached for the improvised handle and extracted the ginger root. Hinata let out a long gasp of air then began to pant into the rug. "Now right back in Sasuke, hurry. Do as your told quickly." Sasuke rammed the ginger back into Hinata's ass and the writhing and squealing began again. It seemed more violent this time. After this was repeated a number of times Naruto instructed Hinata to roll over on her back and get into the proper position. She still had the plug up her ass as she rolled over and spread her knees wide apart.

She whispered a barely audible plea..."No, please." Yet she reached down as she said this and held open her inner cunt lips in an obvious pose of acceptance.

"Take out the small cylinder of ginger Sasuke, place it against her clit and across the sensitive opening of her cunt and clasp your hand over her entire twat. Massage her cunt pressing the root against her. Don't let it slip out. She'll start bucking and thrusting. If it slips out it will go all the worse for you. Go ahead, Sissy, get it going."

Sakura, still working on her own pussy sat forward on the sofa. "Oh Naruto, that is so fucking horny. I gotta see this. Mmmm."

When Sasuke wiped the root across her clit she immediately began to twitch. He closed her inner lips quickly around it and slapped his palm over her cunt. As instructed he began working her pussy in large circles. He could feel the ginger wedged trapped inside her sensitive inner cunt lips. She was crying out for him to stop and was thrashing about on the floor. She worked frantically to dislodge the sliver. Sasuke's cock was ramrod stiff as he twisted and pressed his palm against Hinata's pumping cunt.

"Look at her wriggle Sakura. I love to watch her do that. I enjoy making her hold it against herself too. There is something so compelling about that. Watch. Hinata, Hinata, hold it in there yourself as Sasuke takes his hand away. Hurt yourself for our amusement." Sasuke withNaruto his hand and Hinata, who kept up her crying and writhing, covered her pussy with her own hand and tormented herself for their entertainment. "Alright, stop for a moment.

Sasuke remove it." Sasuke unfolded Hinata's cunt and extracted the tube. "Take the plug out of her asshole too Sissy." Sasuke remove that as well.

Hinata flopped her arms and legs wide and out to the side of her body and collapsed in relief. Her forehead, face and chest were covered in perspiration and she breathed quickly and heavily. "Alright. One more time. Let's go." Naruto commanded. Hinata groaned but propped herself up on her back. She once again splayed her legs. She lifted her ass high off the ground to allow Sasuke to reinsert the butt plug. Then, she again held open hersopping cunt. Sasuke was amazed at the juices flowing from Hinata's cunt. She smelled so sexual. And although she was whimpering openly, he knew she was aroused beyond words. Her eyes were glazed over and she starred vacantly at Sasuke. Sasuke applied the ginger root and she moaned. Now she rolled sensually rather than bucking against its application.

"She has gone into her space." Naruto informed them. "She is in a bliss state now." Naruto instructed Sasuke to cover her with the comforter on the easy chair and to remove the ginger plugs. He had Sasuke pick her up and lay her on the couch near the fireplace. She moaned and lolled her head about.

"I'll tend to her after we finish with the other one."

"We'll have to apply the treatment to Sissy hubby ourselves Sakura."

"Oh I'd like that." Sakura remarked. "I've heard of sub space but I never really believed it."

"I'll show you all about it my dear. We'll have to tend to Hinata shortly. But we have a sub to discipline here. Bend over that table Sissy. Sakura, my love, you get the baggie."

Sakura rushed to retrieve the bag of ginger then stood gleefully behind

Sasuke. She spread his ass cheeks and examined his abused asshole. "God, it was so hot to watch you fuck his ass Naruto. Did you love it Sasuke? Hm? Did you enjoy it more than you like watching me get fucked? "She began fingering his asshole as she spoke

"I loved them both Mistress. I love you for bringing me here. I love bein used."

"Yes, well you just be quiet now and let us enjoy working on your slutty asshole and your girly cock, your clit." She extracted a large plug from the bag and rammed it cruelly up Sasuke's ass. She did not wait for the ginger to work, rather her own passions took over and she began fucking him with the ginger dildo. She took to dominating him naturally and needed no instructions. Naruto laughed at her take-charge approach.

Sasuke felt burning waves of pain course through his ass. His newly stretched passage was sensitive as it was but to have the acidic juices seep into every pour caused him to writhe and clench. The clenching only increased the stinging. He heard himself moaning and gasping for air and he recognized not just the sound of pain but the guttural groans of lust. He began to fuck back against the root inspit of the pain.

"Look at the horny little slut Naruto. She is in pain but cant stop fucking the thing."

"You just have to look at his cock to see Sissy's excitement." Naruto reached in and grasped Sasuke's rock hard prick. He began wanking it furiously. Sasuke's eyes shot open at the feel of Naruto's fist around his prick. He pumped wildly against it, loving the caloused masculine strength of Naruto's hand. "Make me cum." He whispered as much to himself as to Naruto.

Naruto let go of his cock and laughed. "That's what got you into this disciplinary session my sweet. You must wait for permission to come. After we stuff some ginger inside your cock, you will learn to be more attentive to our needs. It is not about you. You are a toy to amuse Sakura and I. What if I sucked on your cock? Could you control yourself? Hm?" Sasuke humped the thin air wildly at the mere suggestion of Naruto sucking his cock.

He just whimpered "Please...Please...Please." meaning please Sakura stop the pain in my ass, meaning please Sakura don't stop fucking my cunt, meaning please let me watch the pair of you again but mostly meaning please Naruto, suck on my cock.

"Lie down Sasuke. Lie down on your back." Sakura gave the order and extracted the ginger root at the same time. "Hurry, hurry. I want to torture your cock." Sasuke both longed for and feared what was to come. His head swam with terror and lust. He lay down on his back and his stiff cock waved high in anticipation. Naruto took his dick between his thumb and forefinger and pulled the skin back as tightly as he could. He examined the top and the underside of Sasuke's cock. He stretched out the ball sack and rolled his nuts around in his fingers. Sasuke began to thrust his hips in excitement. Sakura slapped his cock hard. "You just be still. Let Sasuke examine your clit."

"Squeeze the head here at the start and end of his little slit and that will open up the eye Sakura. Then you insert the ginger root, you can pull it out when you think he has had enough. The relief will be immediate. Then you can reinsert it as many times as you like. Enjoy yourself. He will enjoy it in a different way. It is a good time to reinforce your training during the relief times. Ask him things like `Will you cum again without permission.

That sort of thing. You will catch on immediately."

Sakura smiled wickedly and bit her lower lip in anticipation. She fished about in the baggie and produced a long thin piece of ginger with an uncarved obvious handle. It looked like a rogh hewen screw driver. She held it up to Sasuke's face. "This is the one I will use on your clit. What do you say?"

"Thank you Mistress."

"Now," said Naruto. "You sit on his thighs and I'll position myself up here." He moved to behind Sasuke's head and pinned his arms to the floor. He will try and fight so be ready. Once he has experienced it a few times you will be able to insert it and he will just bear the pain. Tie him up at home the first few times. It is best however to watch him restrain himself." They were now both in position and Sasuke saw Sakura pinch his cock head, forcing his urethra wide open.

She stopped. "That's what I'm going to do Sissy. Stick it deep into your cock." She grinned and pulled sensually on his straining prick. "Will you like that? Mmm?"

"Yes Mistress hurt my cock. I love you" She again opened his piss hole and hovered the ginger over it. Then, teasingly she began to stroke him again.

"Who loves Naruto's thick cock the most? Hmm? Me or you?"

"I do Mistress."

"What do you love about it?"

"The look of it. The thickness of it. I want to suck it and..."

He screamed in agony as she inserted the cruel ginger down his cock hole. He struggled to free his hands, his legs anything. He was screaming and writhing. He finally stopped to swallow gulps of air. The pain was like an electic shock. He felt he was about to black out when Sakura removed the plug.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it? Are you going to cum again without permission?"

"No...No...Never. Never Mistress."

"What if Naruto was to suck your cock?"

"No, never, please don't do it again."

"We shall see," she smiled and plunged the root deep into his cock once again. 

The pain in his cock went through the entire body of Sissy hole, his watery eyes saw his Mistress pushing the ginger and Naruto looking at them with fun and Sasuke, no, Sissy couldn't stop thinking about how he loved his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, I hope you like it.  
> I may not be able to upload new stories in a while so I hope I can write soon.


End file.
